goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother deleted scenes
Transcript Part 1: The Coup/The Lakeside becomes a totalitarian state *(Lakeside, Texas, June 16, 2018) *Coup from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is playing in the background as the Pokèmon and their trainers arrest many Save-Ums leaders. *Male Pokèmon Trainer: Today, we and our Pokèmon rise again as one great army against the Save-Ums race, in the face of betrayal and corruption! *male Save-Um leader is dragged into a car, and raises his tied hands as he is about to be knocked out by one of the Pokèmon trainers. *female Pokèmon trainer with purple hair hits him with the stock of her M16. The male Save-Um leader gets up and coughs; the car is driven by an 14 year old male Pokèmon trainer and Brock, who are taking him to Ash Ketchum for a public execution. *[They drive out of the area; Ash Ketchum's speech plays over the radio. *Male Pokèmon Trainer: Go! *Ash Ketchum: We all trusted the intention Luna Minami and the Save-Ums to deliver our precious Lakeside and lead her into a new era of prosperity! *Male Pokèmon Trainer: (to the driver) Turn to the left, to the left! *trainers ages 14 to 18 are seen running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. *a fork Pokèmon trainers and their parents stand on the side, firing into the air. The driver drives down the wide streets, uphill drive, after a BMP. Pokèmon trainers are seen drinking soda on the sides. The 14 year old male Pokèmon trainer gets a call on his cell-phone. He looks back at the male Save-Um leader and then gets back on the phone. Pokèmon trainers and their parents are seen beheading Save-Ums with chainsaws back on the road. *Ash Ketchum: Before the Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs became our enemies, Luna Minami have been vandalizing Elephant012's pages and bullying Sophie the Otter nonstop! *one side of the road a female Pokèmon trainer is seen pinning a female Save-Um and then killing her with a chainsaw. On the other several Pokèmon trainers and their parents are firing into buildings. A Type 10 tank comes out of an alley closely followed by Save-Ums. Pokèmon trainers aren't far behind. The tank stops near a market place, Pokèmon trainers and their parents get out and start shooting and stabbing the shoppers. The car goes down a hill. At the bottom a garbage can is rolling with a male Save-Um under it. The male Save-Um gets out and is shot from behind. The car comes to an intersection. A truck chock full of Pokèmon trainers and their parents goes ahead of the car. The other roads are swarmed with Pokèmon trainers. The car follows the truck. They come to a fork. The truck goes left. In the middle is an empty concrete area behind a building. Many Save-Ums are lined up against it with their hands behind their heads and their faces against the brick as the Pokèmon trainers' parents execute them. Several Save-Ums are on the ground being killed with chainsaws by Pokèmon trainers. *Ash Ketchum: Save-Ums breed slavery and we shall not be enslaved! *[On a corner bend there is another empty area behind a building where some more Save-Ums are being killed for resisting the Pokèmon trainers. At the violent scene the male Pokèmon trainer taps the driver's shoulder, who nods to him and turns back to the road. Save-Ums steal guns from Pokèmon trainers and fire upon the Pokèmon and their trainers in a small courtyard. They are all killed. *Male Pokèmon Trainer: (to the driver) Turn to the left! *trainers exit a Type 10 tank and run down the sidewalk. The car goes right at a fork into an large wide streeted alley with many Pokèmon posters in Japanese and dumpsters. Behind a dumpster a male Save-Um is seen painting a picture of Luna Minami onto the alley wall. He sprints off when the car comes near. *Ash Ketchum: The time has come to show our true strength. They despise our resolve. Let us show the Save-Ums race that we do not fear them. *female Save-Um is seen jumping a white fence. She is shot and killed by a female Pokèmon trainer. *Ash Ketchum: As one people, we will free our Lakeside brethren from Save-Um influence! *dumpster lid is lifted slightly. A Save-Um head is exposed. He quickly shuts it once the car moves. The car approaches a highway near the bay. Waves crash against the side-rail. Pokèmon trainers and their parents run across from the right end to the left. Several jets fly across the ocean. The car turns right and follows the Pokèmon trainers. On the left several Pokèmon trainers sneak around a crashed truck and start firing up the road. The car goes straight. On the left many Save-Ums are lined up with their backs facing the road. Pokèmon trainers and their parents reload and aim at them. As the car passes they fire and the bodies drop in a hail of gunfire. *Ash Ketchum: Our armies are strong and our cause is just! *car turns left at a small courtyard where Pokèmon trainers are lined up and tanks are parked. *Ash Ketchum: As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation. *[The car travels down a deserted road. At the end are some Pokèmon trainers talking and having soda. At the very end there is an arena on the right. Many Pokèmon trainers and their families are lined up here. They all fire their guns into the air as they cheer. The car stops outside the arena. A female Pokèmon trainer opens the back door, another pulls the male Save-Um leader out, and throws him onto the ground. *Ash Ketchum: Our noble crusade has begun. *female Pokèmon trainer stomps the male Save-Um leader in the face, the player's vision blacks out. As the male Save-um leader's vision comes to, two Pokèmon trainers each take one of the male Save-Um leader's arms and lead him down the long hallway into the arena where Delia Ketchum awaits. The Pokèmon trainers hold the male Save-Um in front of Delia Ketchum, Misty, Bonnie, Clemont and Brock, who look at him. Delia Ketchum then nods and backs off. The Pokèmon trainers begin to lead him towards a stainless steel stake in the middle of the arena. *Ash Ketchum: Just as the Save-Ums lay waste to our Lakeside, we shall lay waste to their homeworld. *[The Pokèmon trainers tie the male Save-Um leadef up and Pokèmon trainers and their families cheer very loudly. Ash Ketchum looks at his mother Delia Ketchum, who is holding a Desert Eagle. Ash Ketchum approaches to take it. Delia Ketchum raises the gun at Ash Ketchum's head. Ash Ketchum hesitates, before Delia Ketchum turns it over and offers it to him. Ash Ketchum takes it and walks towards the male Save-Um leader. He looks into the camera (the execution is being filmed on live television). He tells the world... *Ash Ketchum: This is how it begins. *[Ash Ketchum aims the Desert Eagle at the male Save-Um's face and cocks it. Ash Ketchum fires the gun, executing the male Save-Um leader. Part 2: Executive Order 66/The Great Save-Ums Genocide and Holocaust begins *is giving out his speech. *Marth: We're going to have a total solution to the Save-Ums problem! The answer is clear for Elephant012! IT MEANS TOTAL ELIMINATION!!! TOTAL DISCRIMINATION!!! THIS MEANS THE EXCLUSION AND MASS EXTERMINATION OF THE SAVE-UMS RACE FROM THE PLANET EARTH!!!! It means much more!! We shall do everything we can to make Sophie the Otter very powerful and help her eradicate the Save-Ums race and the Save-Ums underworld just like Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates root out criminals in their home island in Japan! We will fight the Save-Ums race with fire, Japanesefying radiation, rockets, missiles, bazookas, sword, knives, spears, machetes, chainsaws, axes and bullets! The result will be certain AND WE SHALL PUT A PERMANENT END TO THE SAVE-UMS RACE FOR GOOD AND WIPE OUT EVERY SINGLE SAVE-UM FROM THE FACE OF THE PLANET EARTH BECAUSE THEY'RE NOTHING BUT FILTHY STALKERS, GYPSIES, PREDATORS, PSYCHOPATHS, MASS SHOOTERS, RETARDS, IDIOTS, RAPISTS, GAYS, WHORES, MURDEROUS THIEVES, SAVAGE BRUTES, THUGS, SERIAL KILLERS AND TERRORISTS!!! WE SHALL BRING HAPPINESS TO EVERY GOOD USER!!! FOR THE SAVE-UMS RACE, IT'S COMPLETE ANNIHILATION!!!! *to: A large city in Afghanistan. U.S., British, Irish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Belgian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, German, Greek, Canadian, Mexican, Argentinean, Brazilian, Egyptian, Israeli, Australian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Indonesian, Indian, Singaporean, Filipino, Malaysian and Afghan elite forces, Afghan security and government forces and the Afghan police are in full-scale combat with al-Qaeda, ISIS and the Taliban. Hundreds and thousands of Save-Ums are fighting al-Qaeda, ISIS and the Taliban, killing hundreds and thousands of ISIS, Taliban and al-Qaeda members. *Male U.S. Marine: Taliban forces inbound! Keep fighting! *Male U.S. Elite Commando: Aqua, head to the next Afghan city and eliminate Taliban forces! *Male Save-Um: Yes, sir. *Male U.S. Elite Commando: Yes, Selkie? *Selkie: The time has come. Executive Order 66! *Male U.S. Marine: It will be done Selkie. *Female U.S. Marine: Our new enemies are the Save-Ums race! *Male British Soldier: Roger that! *Male U.S. Marine: *British, Irish, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Belgian, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, German, Greek, Canadian, Mexican, Argentinean, Brazilian, Egyptian, Israeli, Australian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Thai, Indonesian, Indian, Singaporean, Filipino, Malaysian and Afghan elite forces, Afghan security and government forces and the Afghan police began to target the Save-Ums and began opening fire on them at full maximum power. *Male Save-Um: *to: The Philippines. U.S., British, French, Italian, German, Greek, Belgian, Danish, Norwegian, FIilipino, Japanese, South Korean and Taiwanese Elite commandos, Filipino government and police forces and the Save-Ums are in close combat with both rebel groups and ISIS insurgents. Type 10 tanks *Male Save-Um: Come on!! *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male Filipino Elite Commando: (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *to: Columbia. U.S., Columbian, Mexican, Japanese, Taiwanese, South Korean and NATO Elite forces are in close combat with drug cartels, paramilitary groups and left-wing guerillas. *Selkie: The time has come. Executive Order 66. *to: Mexico. U.S., Mexican, NATO, Japanese, Taiwanese, Singaporean, Thai and South Korean Elite forces, the Mexican government and the Mexican Federal Police are in major close combat with Mexican drug cartels and gang members. *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male Mexican Soldier: (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *to: Honduras. U.S., Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese, Honduran and NATO Elite forces and the Honduran government and police forces are in major clashes with gang members. *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male Honduran Soldier: *to: The skies of Nigeria. U.S., Nigerian, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese and Singaporean forces are fighting Boko Haram. We see a large swarm of over 1,800,000 U.S., Nigerian, Japanese, Singaporean, South Korean and Taiwanese F-15s. *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male U.S. Air Force Pilot: It will be done Selkie. *F-15s began firing their high power laser blasters and heat seeking missiles at the 1,000,000 Save-Ums Zoomers, shooting them down and causing them to crash into thousands of large Boko Haram camps, killing 980,000 Boko Haram members. *to: Somolia. Somolian, U.S., British, French, Italian, German, South Korean, Taiwanese and Japanese elite commandos are on motorcycles fighting ISIS and other terrorist groups. *Selkie: Executive Order 66! *Male French Elite Commando: Ce sera fait, Selkie. (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *Somolian, U.S., British, French, Italian, German, South Korean, Taiwanese and Japanese elite commandos began firing their motorcycles' rapid fire laser blasters at the Save-Ums speeders, taking out 40 of them. *to: El Salvador. U.S., NATO and El Salvadoran Elite commandos are in close combat with MS-13. *Selkie: Executive Order 66. *Male El Salvadoran Soldier: (Translation: It will be done, Selkie.) *to: Central African Republic. U.S., Central African Republic, NATO, Japanese, South Korean, Taiwanese and Singaporean elite forces are in close combat with terrorist groups. Part 3 Finale: The Save-Ums Extermination Program begins *Roy: The Greater Save-Ums Rebellion has been foiled and crushed!! All of the Save-Ums will be hunted down, slaughtered, massacred and defeated and hundreds and thousands of more Save-Ums will be rounded up, sent to Japanese, Taiwanese, Singaporean and South Korean concetration camps, prison camps, labor camps and death camps! *to: Goku and the Z Fighters, Eren, Mikasa and the Survey Corps brutally slaughtering millions of Save-Ums. Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Call of Duty stories Category:Series based on Pokemon